Una Ayudadita
by akariharukaze12
Summary: es algo raro no eh visto muchos fics asi es un raramente taiXakari no un taiki y akari ni un tai y sora es un TAI Y AKARI! jajaja se centra en un momento en que nadie los ve jejeje


**Una ayudadita?  
Taichi y akari  
yo: hola! Hoy es un fic medio raro una pareja nunca conocida según yo! Es taichí (digimon adventure) y akari! (digimon teen hunter!)Bueno este fic es algo corto pero me demore como un año en hacerlo! TT^TT bueno les dejo lo que se me ocurrió! **

_Cuando en la dimensión xros wars (teen hunter) estaban en "guerra final", akari Hinomoto estaba un tanto nerviosa, sería la primera vez que participaría en una batalla y bueno así no le daba mucha confianza a dorulumon y sus otros digimons. Un chico se dio cuenta de esto, en un minuto cuando akari estaba casi a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso…  
_  
o-oye estas bien?-pregunto un tanto nervioso  
s-si, bueno algo, es primera vez que me toca estar en plena batalla-dijo akari  
oh! Bueno mi nombre es yagami taichi dime Tai-dijo el  
Hinomoto akari un gusto-dijo ella  
el gusto es mío, venga te ayudo?-pregunto el google-boy  
pe-pero la diferencia de poder es mucha!-dijo akari  
no me cuesta nada ayudarte-dijo Tai con una sonrisa a la que cualquiera dice que si  
bu-bueno-dijo akari sonrojada  
tu digimon es dorulumon? Verdad?-dijo Tai-el mío es agumon y todas sus digi-evoluciones  
s..-akari iva a decir algo pero un temblor la hiso callar, luego una gran nube negra los cubrió y akari se agarro de lo primero que encontró en este caso Tai

a-agumon! A-acércate!-dijo Tai devolviéndole el abrazo y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate

_dorulumon no se quiso meter en el xros-lector para proteger a akari.  
De un minuto para otro todos estaban en el piso desmayados, los primeros en despertar son los digimons que al ver en la posición en la que quedaron Tai y akari se pusieron rojos y casi gritan  
akari estaba arriba de Tai y le tenía abrazado por el cuello, Tai la tenia abrazada de la cintura.  
cutemon salió del xros-lector y se puso a sacar fotos y con un ruido que provocan los digimons estos dos despiertan_

…..AAAAHH!-gritaron los dos al darse cuenta de la posición-pe-perdon! O/O n-no importa!  
JAJAJAJAJAJA!-reían los tres digimons  
tai jajja nunca te vi así de rojo!-dijo agumon  
akari.. jajajja a nene-san le va a encantar-dijo cutemon ya que dorulumon lloraba de la risa  
o-oigan alguien sabe como llegamos hasta aquí?-dijo akari cambiando el tema  
fue con esa extraña nube negra-dijo dorulumon  
nos hiso "dormir" y despertamos aquí en esa posición-dijo cutemon  
que extraño-dijo akari restándole importancia a el comentario anterior  
y como salimos?-dijo agumon  
hay una ventana!-dijo Tai-la rompemos y salimos  
claro!-dijo akari- dorulumon  
okay!-dijo este  
agumon, digi-evolucion wargreymon-dijo tai  
ahora que recuerdo, akari tu no tienes la digi-memory de wargreymon?-dijo cutemon  
si-dijo la peli-roja sacando la digi-memory  
que es?-dijo tai asomando su cara por el hombro de akari  
ems… no se como explicarte mejor mira-dijo akari haciendo funcionar la dicha memory  
oh….-dijeron tai y agumon fue la única reacción que tuvieron  
^^U-cutemon y dorulumon  
bueno destruimos eso?-dijo akari apuntando a la pared  
claro!-dijo tai

_cutemon entro en el xros lector y los chicos empezaron con sus ataques destruyendo dicha pared  
_  
genial!-dijo akari  
vamos!-dijo tai montando en wargreymon mientras akari montaba en dorulumon para poder salir  
_  
para akari después, mientras la batalla terminaba no se le hiso tan costoso sabiendo que gracias a esa batalla tiene un amigo de otra dimensión _

Gracias por todo!-decían los de xros wars recibiendo un " de nada" por parte de los otros, akari se acerco a tai y le dio las gracias por ayudarla este le respondió con un "no fue nada" con los brazos en la nuca mientras akari se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a tai mas rojo que un tomate  
espero volver a verte tai!-dijo akari un poco sonrojada  
s-si!-dijo tai aun todo rojo

**Fin!**

**Yo: bueno les gusto? No les gusto? Le falta algo? Lo odian? Bueno hay cada uno, se preguntaran el porqué esta pareja bueno un día me dije "**_**si akari tiene la digi-memory de wargreymon y el xros-lector naranja como el emblema de Tai mm…?" **_** Y resulto esto! Bueno espero les haya gustado bye bye!**


End file.
